Traitor!
"Traitor!" (2x04) is the seventh session of Breadgar's Campaign and the fourth session of Chapter 2. After surviving an assassination attempt at the Veil of Aeagle, the group were confronted by Dawning and taken to an unknown area, where he revealed the true villains to be an unknown species called the Etoi. With these revelations in mind, the group travel back to Caelum to find answers. Synopsis The group had triumphed over a squad of Caelum Angels and were surprised by a visit from Dawning, who promptly teleported the group to an unknown location, to a room made of metal, with no windows or doors, with only a table and chairs in the room. It was here that the group was told that the true villains that had been behind the kidnappings and attacks were revealed to be a mysterious species called the Etoi that was unknown to the entire world. Only the Gods and devils of the Lower Planes knew of their existence. Such was the power of the Etoi that it forced the Gods and Devils into an alliance in order to stop whatever plans they had. The group were given little choice in joining the Godly alliance as even if they decided to not fight the Etoi, it was unlikely that the Etoi would not come after them. Dawning also revealed himself to be Mephisto, a Devil Lord and that there was a traitor in Caelum. With that in mind, the group reluctantly joined the Godly coalition and agreed to travel back to Caelum, to ascertain who was the traitor in Caelum. After the meeting, the group were transported back to the Veil of Aeagle, where they spent the night resting. In the morning, at 9 PM, the group set out for Caelum, with Talucia stating they would meet the group there. The group travelled for a few hours until they reached a crossroads with a sign with the path on the right leading down the cliffs that led to the Plains of Caelum. The group started to make their way down the cliffs but were interrupted by a bullet impacting the path in front of them. The source was revealed to be Dirk, who had healed from the near death wounds dealt to him by Ann’lyse and Aamon. Dirk mockingly feigned a good nature greeting before having concealed mercenaries armed with cannons and muskets attack the group. He mysteriously disappeared afterwards. The group made quick work of the mercenaries before making their way down the cliffs. After travelling down the cliffs, the group were about to make camp and rest at the base of the cliffs but were interrupted by a squad of abominations but the group were able to beat them, taking minor wounds in the process. They weren’t able to celebrate their victory long before they were suddenly surrounded by dozens of bandits, who shimmered in existence similarly like Dirk. A particularly large abomination, gorilla like in appearance, also appeared, being ridden by Dirk. Dirk mocked the group and was about to order the bandits to kill them but fortunately a Caelish patrol, who heard the gunfire of the mercenaries and cannon fire, intervened and charged into the unsuspecting bandits. The bandits were no match for the Caelish and were defeated quickly. The group were able to rest and tend to their wounds. The Caelish patrol spared some soldiers to escort the group back to Caelum. After arriving at Caelum, the group travelled to the Law Courts, where the group waited for the Princeps. Princeps Korvus Castus soon arrived with Marius Arlington, and three soldiers. Korvus was surprised at the group’s sudden return. The group responded by explaining the ambush at the Veil. The group questioned Korvus and Marius, with Mysora using a spell to read the mind of Marius and Korvus. With this spell, she was able to figure out that the traitor was Marius Arlington. Mysora and Ann’s questioning and accusations against Marius eventually angered Marius, who ordered the soldiers into arresting the group. Two of the soldiers present complied and aimed their pistols at the group but the third aimed theirs at Marius. This rogue soldier revealed themselves to be Dawning who mockingly said “''Not who you were expecting? Sorry I needed to borrow the clothes. Helps with infiltration''”. Dawning threatened Marius into revealing the truth. The cornered Marius, desperate, shouted out “''No! We will not be denied by the likes of you again!” His voice was different in accent and sound, sounding deeper and a little distorted. His hand shone with energy and he cast a spell at Dawning, who was unable to withstand the magicks and was banished from the room. After disposing of Dawning, Marius also cast a spell that put the group into stasis. With all opposition taken care of, Marius murdered Korvus. He summoned Ann’s twin swords and telekinetically lifted them, having the two swords fight Korvus who had himself magically summoned a sword. Korvus fought well but was taken off guard by a magical blast by Marius. Stunned by the attack, Korvus was stabbed through the shoulder blades by Ann’s twin swords. He fell to his knees in pain. Although Marius looked physically pained to do so, Marius summoned Ann’s claymore and stabbed him in the chest, killing the Princeps. Korvus fell to the ground, with Ann’s swords still lodged in his chest. Marius took a deep breath before falling unconscious next to Korvus. The group were left by themselves, with an unconscious Marius and dead Korvus. They had little time to think before the doors were pushed down, letting in a flood of Caelish soldiers led by the Secundus Lariel Arlington. She began to question the group but stopped immediately upon seeing the dead body of Korvus. She screamed in pain and erupted. She equipped her battle axe and charged the group, intent on killing them. She was stopped in the nick of time, just as she reached the group, Dawning returned and teleported the group back to the unknown room. The group took the time to rest and regain their thoughts as Dawning recuperated. Dawning appeared to be exhausted and haggard in appearance, needing to hold on the table to steady himself. Dawning stated that with Marius framing them for the murder of Korvus, the only direction they could go to was south, away from the Caelish Princepality. Their target was to go to Ithil, the capital city of the Ithilian Coalition of Ferox. Dawning exhaustively lamented the group’s ruined reputation, saying dejectedly “''As of this moment, the RowdyPuffs are the most wanted people in the Caelish Princepality. In the eyes of Caelum, you are the murderers of Korvus Castus”